


Ugly Ice Bat

by aplacewherethereisnodarkness (AAfan)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAfan/pseuds/aplacewherethereisnodarkness
Summary: Thanks to Paul for the image edit. It is so cute/funny that I just had to write something for it.
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	Ugly Ice Bat

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paul for the image edit. It is so cute/funny that I just had to write something for it.

Shaw feels a familiar presence constantly with her and isn’t sure if it is just all in her head. She starts to notice the Ugly Ice Bat Plush pillow that she saved from Root’s bedroom in the old subway base is constantly in a different spot whenever she comes home. It is definitely not Bear that is moving it around the apartment. It’s as if someone is making it into a scavenger hunt. Every time it is moved to a new spot, it leads Shaw to finding something special, something that makes her immediately think of Root.

Strangely, it doesn’t strike Shaw as alarming when the Ugly Ice Bat starts following her around the apartment. Sometimes it also plays with Bear. Seeing the playful and sometimes flirty movements of the Ugly Ice Bat, Shaw understands Root is making her presence unmistakable.

As Shaw goes to bed this evening, the Ugly Ice Bat stands on the pillow next to her, watching over her as she tries to sleep.

“Go to sleep, Root,” Shaw mutters.

The Ugly Ice Bat tilts its head, and if it could change its facial expression, it would inevitably be making a fake pout.

Shaw doesn’t react. Acknowledging Root’s presence is one thing, but Shaw is not about to start talking directly to this ridiculous looking thing that Root has chosen to use as her way of communicating with Shaw from beyond the grave.

The Ugly Ice Bat pounces on Shaw and stays laying on top of her when Shaw doesn’t push it away. The Ugly Ice Bat kisses the side of Shaw’s head before it nestles there for the night and the feeling eventually lulls Shaw to sleep. Shaw doesn’t admit it out loud, but it feels nice to know that Root is still with her.


End file.
